


That Time Derek Visited

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny "Danno" Williams Knows about werewolves, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles is asked to join a temporary task force overseas and Derek needs to keep busy. His work takes him to Hawaii where he crashes at his and Stiles's friend place. That friend is Danny. Danny didn't tell Steve that a super hot, younger, hairier, muscular hot guy was staying with him so he's uber jealous.Derek and Danny have dinner as Derek catches Danny up on Stiles and their life. Danny tells Derek about the kids, and Derek helps Danny get with Steve.





	That Time Derek Visited

Steve was teasing Danny about how off he was today, which started with him getting to work late. Danny wanted to avoid telling Steve why, but rather than be suspicious he was teasing Danny about how he was getting older. 

When the arrived at Danny’s place Steve was about to make another remark when a nearly naked, muscled, good looking and rugged, hairy, beautiful, younger man appeared. He seemed to have woken up from a nap by the sleepy look on his face but didn’t seem to be too bothered by Danny or Steve’s arrival. 

Steve himself wanted to reach for his weapon after the shook of the other’s beauty wore off and he realized there was a sexy stranger in Danny’s home. But Danny didn’t seem bothered. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “What have I told you about wearing clothes?”

“It’s hot.” The other growled, voice deep naturally but more so from sleep. The man yawned before he headed into the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

“It’s 3 in the afternoon Der-bear.” Danny deadpanned. 

“Very late brunch then?” 

“Sure.” Danny said before turning to Steve, “You’re gonna be late for your governor’s meeting.” 

Steve wanted to protest. He never found himself at a loss for words but this was…completely unexpected. So for once…he did what he was told without complaint. 

The next day though, he was in a very foul mood. Danny never mentioned having someone new, or someone come to visit. And, okay no Danny didn’t need to tell him  _everything_  but Steve deserved when a very hot, younger, musclier, hairier man was sleeping in Danny’s home. 

Though he knew he should talk about it with Danny first he couldn’t help but text Grace to see how serious it was. 

_Do you know your dad’s current houseguest?-_ SM 

_Derek? Yeah, dad’s mentioned him. We get Christmas and Birthday cards and stuff. Usually sends me $100 for my B-day.-_ GW

Not the answer he was looking for or wanted. Worse still was when Danny forgot something at home and asked Derek to come to drop it off for him. He wasn’t in just his boxers anymore but he was in some shorts and a tank top. The whole team watched as Danny and he had a quiet conversation, Danny smiled and laughing all the while. The last thing he heard was Derek say ‘I’ll come to pick you up at five. Reservations are at six.’

“Damn Danny, how much did he cost?” Tani asked with a smirk. 

“Far more than you can afford.” Danny joked. But Steve didn’t take it as a joke and might have been a bit unfair to both Danny and Tani in retaliation. Danny ended up leaving sooner than expected because he was just kinda mad at Steve. 

—-

“What happened?” Derek asked as they gave their drink order to the waiter. 

Danny sighed, “Steve’s being an ass for some reason.”

“Hmm…you know it might be worth mentioning that I’m married,” Derek said as he looked over the menu. 

“Why would that matter?” Danny asked. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Danny…Steve is your Stiles.”

It was all Derek had to say. Danny froze but didn’t argue. They gave their order when the waiter came back, before Danny asked, “How is Stiles?”

“As far as he can say, he’s good. Safe at least…for now.” Derek said with slight annoyance. 

Danny could understand. Derek was powerful and a werewolf, but his husband and mate was in the FBI, asked to join a task force overseas. Derek had to stay home, unable to help. It’s why he dove hard into his own work, which is why he came to Hawaii. 

“He’s the most clever and cunning guy I know, Der. And he loves you…and his dad.  He won’t do anything stupid.” 

“I know…I  _know_. But I also know he’s got a hero complex as big as Jupiter…he may not mean to, but in that split second of trouble he might…” 

Danny reached over and grabbed Derek’s hand to console him. “He’ll come home,” Danny reassured him. 

Derek offered him a small smile in thanks. They then discussed lighter things. How Derek’s job on the island was going and Danny’s kids. 

—————  
“Don’t you trust me?” was the first thing Steve asked when he saw Danny the next day. 

“ _What_?”

“Don’t. You. Trust. Me?” Steve repeated, punctuating each word. 

“I’m insulted that you ask, but mind enlightening why you think so?” Danny demanded. 

“You have a boyfriend. You met someone…a man…and you…you  _didn’t_  tell me…” Steve said hurt. 

Danny sighed. His talk with Derek helped and this did too if he was reading it right. “Derek’s not my boyfriend. He’s married to a good friend of mine from the mainland. We met a few years before Grace was born. We’ve kept in touch with snail mail, postcards, random calls, and texts…Derek is very much in love with Stiles…if you misread his comfortableness of his body, that’s just a Derek thing. He doesn’t do well with heat.” He can’t explain to Steve why, so he hopes he takes it at face value. 

“Where’s his husband then?” Steve asked with his arms crossed. 

“Stiles is FBI. He was asked to join a temporary task force overseas. Derek’s not allowed much information, as you may know, so he’s doing his best to keep busy. He’s in town for a job. He buys and sells art to rich people. ” 

“Doesn’t that mean he’s got the money for a hotel?” Steve couldn’t help but ask. 

“He does but he doesn’t like to stay in hotels. He’s not that much of a people person. Loves nature. He would have camped out in the woods, caught his own food…he’s a survivalist at heart.” Danny explained. “I owed it to Stiles to let him stay with me.”  
  
“Ah…I see…” Steve muttered. Now he felt awkward.

“Yeah. Yesterday he took me out to eat as a thank you for housing him. We talked about any Stiles’s updates he had to give and I caught him up about the kids…and…”

“And?” Steve coaxed. 

“He said he’d kick my ass if I don’t get off of it and ask you out,” Danny said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“What?” 

“Frankly I’m sure I could take him.” It was a lie. Derek knew how to fight and also had unfair werewolf strength. “But…best to not risk it…for Stile's sake. So?”

“Uh….”

“He’s made reservations. Pretty swanky place…paid for. So you either say yes or I’ll have a father/daughter date with Grace, either way, I’m dining like the rich tonight.” 

“You’ll have to find something else to do with Grace…cos I accept.” 

“You do?” Danny asked, a bit surprised. 

“Yeah…but uh…is it too soon to offer to book a hotel for Derek anyway?” Steve asked with a sheepish smile. 

Danny smirked, “Save your money…he’s only here for another week. And he can be as stubborn as you.”

“Then do you wanna come and stay at my place for the next 7 days?” Steve tried instead. 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna be this jealous in our relationship?”

“Probably. Maybe. Yes.”

Danny chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Steve lightly on the lips, “Make sure it stays on the cute side, babe. And maybe I’ll consider it.”


End file.
